Knowing
by The Illiterate Authors
Summary: A dark tale that surrounds Humphrey in his dying moments, the regret that comes with having to part with the people you love most and the heartache of the knowledge that you are leaving everything behind. One-shot


Knowing...

**Hello readers, this is the first post from the Illiterate Authors. It is repost from a One-shot that one of our writers(Alexander Hamilton) wrote up a few months ago. We have taken it and remastered it for your enjoyment, so please, sit back, relax and prepare to delve into the thoughts and regrets of a dying individual and all the pain that comes with parting with everything that you cherish most.**

Humphrey's POV

It's been a minute since I first woke up just laying here in the middle of no where. At the time I was really confused, I just figured that I must have had another one of my random naps. I still didn't feel awake enough to get up so I looked around to see where I was at. As I looked around I noticed that I was a few feet away from the river I always go to for water. I decided to take a look behind me to see if anyone was there or not, when I went to turn my head I felt a terrible pain comming from my neck, worse then anything I have ever expirenced. I quickly put my head back down on the ground hopping the pain will pass, I wondered what was on my neck that was causing this horrible felt like a deep searing, an indescribable strain on the muscles, it was unlike anything i had ever felt before. When the pain didn't leave I reached over to my neck , when I placed my paw onto the skin lightly covered by my fur, it felt wet and the pain from the sudden movement caused me to quickly pull back, stinging me furiously. I put my paw above my face to see what it was that dampened my neck and the surrounding fur, it was covered in a thick dark liquid, very distinguishable, blood. I was shocked, "Maybe it's not yours Humphrey" I thought to myself. Just as that thought populated my mind, I looked down at the ground around me, I was laying in a puddle of my blood. Okay, now I was becoming scared and nervous, so now that I know that I'm hurt and bleeding badly, what do I do now?

A couple moments have passed and I still haven't figured out what happened to me, it was driving me nuts. "Okay Humphrey, Just relax and think, what did you do today?" I thought to myself attempting to calm down. I started to think what I had done today, I woke up... Ate breakfast... Went to go visit Eve and Winston, and went for a walk with kate... And the rest is blank.. I banged my head against the ground trying to shake something out of my head.

I continued trying to figure out what happened to me but my mind slowly drifted to another more important topic, "Kate". I melted inside from the thought of her, my best friend and mate. I could feel the corners of my maw turn into a smile thinking of the beautiful, tan furred alpha. But then suddenly I was hit, what if she was like this? What if she's hurt? Oh god I hope she's alright, my stomach turned, it felt like a ungodly tsunami.

At this point I was panicking, I wanted to know if Kate was okay. I also wanted to get out of here, I wanted to be found or at least get help. I looked around again, my neck still throbbing with pain. I tried calling out for someone but nothing came out, my voice was all bubbly and I wasn't able to speak,as if the blood was coating my throat, barely allowing air to pass through . "Okay lets try again Humprey as loud as you can!" I thought to myself. I raised my head, opened my jaw getting ready to yell and... "Help!" I faintly shouted out amongst the woods. I sat there and waited, realizing that my shout would have most likely not been heard by anyone but the hares.

I decided if I can't call for help, I'll go seek it. So to the best of my ability, I rolled over onto my belly and started trying to stand. I couldn't believe this, it felt like I was on the bottom of the wolf pile. I kept trying to push myself further up, my legs wobbled as the little energy I had was drained away rather quickly. I went to go take a step forward and collapsed onto the ground, I panted, tired and weak.

I felt hopeless... I looked back at the river and started to drag myself to it, every time I pushed myself forward I panted, the physical exhertion taking a toll on my body, not wanting to move. I continued untill I made it to the cool, crisp fluid, I took a drink of water and then looked at my reflection in the empty pool staring into me, deep into my soul. I looked at my neck and it was bleeding pretty bad and I had a chunk of flesh missing like someone took a large, greedy bite out of me.

I layed back onto my side putting my head back down against the smooth dirt, small tufts of grass cushioning my neck. I inhaled as my breathing started becoming more difficult, turning to stifled rasping. I felt horribbly tired trying to keep myself awake, forcing my eyes to stay open so I don't fall into another nap and or deep sleep that I'll never wake up from, the thought horrifying, as if i was fortelling my own dark future. I could honestly say that I felt like crap, I knew the only thing I had left to do was accept that I'll never see my friend again, that I'll never see Kate... A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of her. I cared more about her than myself, I only wish to see her again. I felt so useless, I woudn't be able to even say good bye to anyone.. It's just me, I felt so alone and it killed me, the pain embedding itself into me like a nasty tick. The only things I heard was the wind whistling through the tree branches and the sound of my breathing and my heart beat, as slow and dim as it can get.

I got lost in my own thoughts untill they were disturbed by a faint flapping noise close to me. My ears flickered as it got louder, getting closer, but I ignored it. Suddenly a massive crow landed on top of my side, without warning the crow leaned down and started pecking at my neck harsly, bits of torn felsh and blood flying through the air and hitting the ground. I whimpered from the pain that was being caused, I growled revealing my teeth in an attempt to get it off, even wiggling around. The crow continued taking flesh off my neck as if I was already dead, nothing but carrion feed.

Okay, I was already in a bad mood at the moment, this bird pecking at me vigorously only pissed me off to a further extent. Every feeling that I had before this faded away and was replaced with pure anger, I have never been this mad before. I quickly snapped at the crow, grabbing it with my teeth, I then crushed it in my jaws killing it, the snapping was satisfying to hear. Knowing the bird was dead, I threw the dreaded crow away from me, it hit a tree with a loud thud and remained still, motionless, lifeless. Then at that moment I had the urge to spit out a curse at it, but I was haulted when I heard squawks coming from around me. I looked at the trees and realized that there was about twenty crows just staring at me, their eyes following even the slightest shake and twitch, waiting for me to die so they may use me for their meal.

It was all queit again, but then I heard my name get called from behind me. I thought I was hearing things, then I suddenly got rolled over, it was kate along with all my family and friends. "H-Hey Kate" I said weakly as I stared into her beautiful amber eyes. She cried seeing me like this, she put her paws on my neck trying to stop the bleeding, her paws on my neck caused me to flinch, the sensation was somewhat soothing, her touch was so gentle. "I-I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again..." I said smiling, happy that they were all here. "Humphrey your going to be alright, do you hear me?" She said frantically, looking helpless and lost not knowing what to do. I smiled at the gesture but I didn't believe it, just then I rembered something. "K-Kate... There's something over there for you.." I said pointing to where I first awoke. Eve walked over and picked it up, bringing it over for Kate. Eve gently handed her the rose that I picked for her earlier, Kate looked over to me with sad eyes and then back at her mother, tears trickling down her face. "Mom what do we do?" She said softly, sounding scared to death. "Kate.. There's nothing we can do.." Eve said wanting to help but knowing it would be futile to do anything at this point, it would only make his suffering worse. "Kate.. I will always love you, you know that r-right?" I asked, struggling to keep my eyes open. She nodded and said "Humphrey please don't..". A tear rolled down my muzzle hearing her attempt at trying to keep me with her, crushing me, knowing that my fate was close at hand. "Humphrey what can I do?" She said looking around freaking out. I nudged her muzzle with mine, Kate looked over seeing what I wanted. As soon as she turned head, I locked muzzles with her, kissing her one last time, that one last tender moment with my love.. I felt my insides melt and my heart starting to skip, it's slow beats coming to anabrupt halt. Kate noticed me close my eyes and stop breathing, a small wheeze escaped him as he grew limp, nothing but a figment of what once was.

She stopped kissing and started to full out cry into my chest. "I love you Humphrey!..." She weeped into my chest. All of Humphrey's friends and family pulled Kate away from his lifeless body when she wanted to stay with him, the cold feeling of despair flooded over her... Humphrey died with his friends and family around him, his true love Kate kissing him during his last moments. Humphrey didn't live nor did he have a good end, but he died with a smile on his face.

-The End-

**Thank you all for reading, please review and look out for further posts from the Illiterate Authors coming soon!**


End file.
